Faithfully
by bubbles078
Summary: Miaka and Taka are finally through so she leaves and goes back to Konan to get the comfort of her 2 remaining seishi. Sparks fly and Miaka is cought between the two men she loves. Who will she choose Taka or Tasuki? Rating may change in future chapters...
1. After All the Trouble

Miaka and Taka are finally through. Miaka leaves and goes back to Konan to get the comfort of her 2 remaining seishi. She starts to feel as if she is falling in love with Tasuki, the same way she fell in love with Tamahome. But when Taka goes back into the book to bring Miaka back to her own world, whom will she choose to be with Taka or Tasuki?

Disclaimer: i don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters.. Yu Watase does... but it would be so AMAZING if i did own them... sigh

**Faithfully **

**Chapter 1: After all of the Trouble**

Hey guys! Okay… I know that people are into the whole TamahomexMIaka pair… (I am too… aren't they just sooo cute?) but Yu Watase did a whole anime series on their love so I decided to change things here! So I hope you like this!

Miaka's lips formed into a smile as her unofficial fiancée walked in the door after work.

"Welcome home!" Miaka exclaimed as she threw herself into Taka's arms. It had been nearly a year and a half since she and Taka had left Konan, but it felt like they had been gone forever.

"Did you miss me?" Taka asked romantically.

"Of course!" Miaka replied, a little to enthusiastically. Taka locked Miaka's lips into a deep kiss, like he was never going to let her go. Miaka loved the way Taka held her, the way he loved her. It had been that way ever since the two of them shared their first kiss together, when he had been Tamahome. Miaka didn't ever want it to change.

"Taka?" Miaka asked after they pulled away from their kiss.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever miss Konan, and everyone that was there?" Miaka asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering." Miaka answered. The truth was, she had truly missed Konan, and especially her seishi. She wondered if they were okay, or if they were even still alive. She would have really no way of knowing though… she had been blocked off from going back into the book. Back when Yui and her were still fighting, Yui had asked Seiryu to prevent Miaka from ever coming back into the Universe of the Four Gods. Somehow though, she managed to get back to Konan because the beast god Suzaku needed her back there. But that was nearly a year and a half ago. Who knew what was going on now?

"Do _you _miss Konan?" Taka asked.

"Of course I do! I haven't seen or talked to Tasuki or Chichiri in such a long time. I just hope that they are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. Both of them know how to take care of themselves, even if they were to split up." Miaka shivered at the thought of her seishi splitting up. After all of the trouble they had been through together, it would seem senseless to split up.

"Let's talk about something different, okay?" Taka suggested. Miaka looked into Taka's eyes. They seemed sincere, but something about him had changed ever since he began to live in this world. He wasn't the Tamahome she met in the book whom she loved dearly. At first he was, but slowly he seemed to gain another personality. Like he was slowly drifting away from her.

"Like what?" Miaka asked.

"Are we still going with Yui and everyone to the movies tonight?" Taka asked.

"I think so, let me go and call her." Miaka turned around and went to go call her best friend Yui Hongo.

It took Yui 3 rings before she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yui?"

"Oh, hey Miaka! What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just calling to see if we are still going to the movies tonight. Are you planning on it?"

"The movies? Um… I think so."

"Okay." Miaka said.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked, noticing the difference in Miaka's voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Miaka tried to sound like her normal self.

"No, something is wrong… is everything okay with you and Taka?"

"Of course everything's fine! I just had something else on my mind, that's all."

"Like what? I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything!" Miaka turned to see if Taka would be in earshot of her conversation.

"Yui, honestly. Do you ever miss anyone from the book?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know… Suboshi, Nakago-…"

"Why would I miss Nakago?"

"It's just a question Yui."

"I guess… why? Are you beginning to miss Tasuki and Chichiri?"

"It's not just them. I miss being able to see everyone together. It's weird… we've shared so much together, so many memories. And I can never see them again." Miaka said, trying to hold back tears. It took Yui a while to respond to her.

"Too bad there isn't a way for you to get back into the book."

"I know. The last time I was able to go there was because Suzaku needed me back there."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to communicate with them. All of you share a special bond with each other. Trust me… you'll find a way." Yui said.

"Thanks Yui. Listen… I have to go. I'll just meet up with you later." Miaka said before hanging up the phone. She walked out into the apartment's living room to find Taka sitting on a chair watching the news.

"Is everything still okay for tonight?" Taka asked.

"Yes. We're just going to meet up with Yui later." Taka nodded his head and resumed watching the news. They were reporting about the charity blood drive that was held earlier today.

Taka turned to look over at Miaka who was standing behind him watching the news too. She seemed troubled, like something was on her mind.

"I do miss them." Taka finally said after a while.

"What?" Miaka said, completely out of it.

"I miss Tasuki and Chichiri. Everyone else too." Miaka finally realized that he was talking about their conversation that they had earlier when he first came home.

"Can I ask you another question?" Miaka asked.

"Sure." Taka said, not knowing what to expect.

"Do you think things would have worked out differently between us if you remained Tamahome, and not Taka?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the same old me… I haven't changed. I'd still love you no matter who I am."

"I love you too, Taka." Miaka replied. Miaka walked over to Taka and gave him a light kiss.

Meanwhile in Konan

Tasuki leaned against a tree, looking off into the distance. A little while after Miaka had left for her own world Chichiri went off to be on his own, leaving him in Konan all by himself. He didn't mind too much though. It gave him time to think about the old times. When Hotohori, Nuriko and Miaka first came to find him and his mountain bandits. He had taken her hostage but she didn't seem to realize it. She was determined on helping Tasuki get his tessen back in return for information about 'Tasuki'. He didn't bother to tell her that _he_ was indeed Tasuki, he just wanted the tessen that was rightfully his.

This memory brought a smile to the tessen-bearing seishi. The thought of Miaka always made him do stupid things like that. He had always hated women, but not her.

"Stupid girl." Tasuki quietly muttered to himself. He didn't mean it, he was just trying to get her off of his mind. But it wasn't working. No matter what he did Miaka Yuuki wouldn't leave him alone. It has been 4 years (in book time) since Miaka and Taka left Konan. But he remembered her like she had only left yesterday, her auburn hair had gotten longer than when she first came into the book, her hazel eyes were as pure as ever, but she was still a glutton. That would never change about her.

He suddenly began to miss everything and everybody while tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly for he didn't want anyone to come up behind him and see him crying.

Miaka sat on her bed by herself, looking out of her window as the sun made its progression under the horizon. Taka had to go and 'take care of a couple of things' before the movie started, so she decided to stay home.

She picked up her cell phone and called Taka. He said that he only had to run a few minor errands, but that was 2 hours ago. If he didn't hurry up then they'd have to cancel their movie date with Yui and Tetusya.

"Hello?" Taka's voice answered as he picked up his phone.

"Taka! It's me! Where are you?" Miaka heard someone else in the background as Taka answered.

"I'm almost finished, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can."

"But what about the movies?" Miaka asked.

"You can go if you want… just because I'm not going doesn't mean that you have to stay home too. We'll have to go some other time." Taka hung up his phone. Miaka stared blankly into her screen on her cell phone. The words: _Call ended_ blinked on and off for 5 seconds before it went to her main screen. Slowly she put her phone back down on her nightstand. _What just happened? And who was that other person in the background?_ Miaka thought to herself.

Miaka picked up her phone and dialed Yui's number.

"Miaka?" Yui asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Yui."

"I thought we were going to meet up at the movies later!"

"Taka isn't going."

"Well what about you?

"I'll just wait for him to come home." Miaka explained.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure… sorry Yui."

"Don't be sorry! I'll call you sometime tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"But if you change your mind, just give me a call.:

"I will."

"Bye, Miaka."

"C'ya." Miaka said as she hung up the phone. She had really wanted to go to the movies with Yui and Taka, but if Taka wasn't going, they could just watch some movies when he got home.

Taka walked up the stairs to his apartment and put the key in the lock.

"We're here." Taka said.

"Are you sure that she isn't going to be here?" the person he was with asked.

"I'm sure." Taka opened the door to find Miaka waiting on the couch for him to get home. Her book was open but she dropped it to the floor as she saw whom Taka was with.

Tasuki felt a sharp pain go through his body, like something was wrong.

"What was that?" Tasuki asked himself. His hand clung to his shirt by his heart. It felt as if his insides were being ripped apart. Nothing bad was happening to him, so someone else must've been hurting. He only felt the pain of the other 6 seishi, and one other person, the Priestess of Suzaku… "Miaka…" Tasuki whispered as the pain inside of him only increased.

"What are you doing here?" Taka asked after he realized that Miaka wasn't going to say anything.

"Why am I here? You know why I am here!" Miaka shot back.

"Why aren't you at the movies with Yui?"

"I told her that I wasn't going because I wanted to spend some time with you!" Miaka looked over at the girl that was standing at Taka's side, "And who's she?"

"Nobody." Taka answered.

"Don't tell me nobody! Who is she?" Miaka asked again. The girl that was standing next to Taka wrapped her arm around Taka's waist. This was answer enough for her.

"Miaka, this isn't what it looks like."

"Well that's a relief! Because it looked to me like you are cheating on me."

"Miaka…" Taka started.

"Save it Taka." Miaka got up form the couch. As much as it hurt for her to say this she knew it had to be said, "Taka… it's over."

Tasuki felt like his body was going to burst. _What the hell is going on here? _Tasuki thought to himself. He knew Miaka was hurting somewhere in her own world, and there was nothing that Tasuki could do to comfort her.

Miaka ran from the apartment and fled down the street. She was headed for the park, where she usually went when she needed time to herself.

5 minutes later

Miaka slowly came to a halt as she reached the park. There weren't as many people there as there was earlier but it was still pretty crowded for a Wednesday night.

Miaka sat down on the closest bench and began to cry. _After all we went through to get you here, Taka! And now look at what you're doing! After all that has happened!_ Miaka's tears were freely falling from her eyes, and there was nothing that she could do about it. It was as if Taka had ripped out her heart and threw it on the ground, to only stomp on it, which if it could've happened, it would have been done. She had fallen in love for the first time and for the first time she had her heart broken by the man she thought loved her too.

Tasuki knew that he had to help Miaka out some way or another. Suzaku helped Miaka and Taka do the impossible before, so he _had_ to help Tasuki… he needed to be with Miaka for just one more time, so he can get her out of his system.

(A/N: this part may get confusing because Tasuki and Miaka are praying at the same time so Tasuki will be in italics and Miaka will be normal typing and when they are saying something at the same time it will be in bold)

_Tasuki _and Miaka (while she is in her own world… they are looking at the same star)_ looked up at the lone star in the sky,_ _"Please Suzaku…" Tasuki started._

"Take me back to the land of Konan."

_"I just need one more chance."_

"One more chance… I need to get my mind off of Taka." Miaka echoed.

_"I need to get her out of my mind!" _

**"Suzaku! Please… answer my prayers… give me one more chance!"**

A/N: well here is chapter 1! It may start off slow but it will get better, I promise! I'll be writing chapter 2 as soon as I post this… please R&R! And to those who are following me from My One and Only, or any of my other poems poems: thanks for sticking with me! It means a lot! Until next time,

Bubbles078 xoxox


	2. Finding an Old Friend

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 Enjoy!

**Silveryuki06**: hey! You're my first reviewer! I'm glad that you took the time to read this, even though you are a TamaxMiaka fan.. (WHO ISN"T? lol ) I hope you like this chapter too! And thanks for putting it on your fav list! It means a lot!

**Goldfish078**: hey girl! I'm glad that you found the time to review this! (And for putting it on your fav list too!) Now you just have to promise to keep up with this one! Lol Of course Chichiri will show up… EVENTUALLY! lol this wouldn't be a very good FY fic without him, ya know? So just be patient and stick with me on this one! -.

**Chapter 2: Finding an Old Friend **

The star grew brighter in the sky and Miaka had to shield her eyes. The bench seemed to disappear from underneath her. Everything she knew was slipping away quickly as her surroundings seemed to dematerialize as she fell unconscious.

Tasuki saw white specs before his eyes after he opened them after the star grew bright. He rubbed his eyes to try to make the specs go away. He stood up and looked into the night sky, the star he had wished upon had vanished.

_Great… now with the star gone, my wish will never come true and I'll never get the chance to see Miaka…_ Tasuki, while cursing under his breath, retreated back to his house to try to get some sleep.

Miaka woke up with a terrible headache. She picked herself up from the ground and rubbed her eyes. _Wow… that star was really bright!_ Miaka looked around to see that she was no longer in the park. Where vendors had been selling hotdogs now lay dry patches of dirt. Trees were more abundant and you could see for miles. _Where am I? Is this Konan?_ Miaka stood up and wiped the dirt from her skirt.

_"Why aren't you at the movies with Yui?" _

_"I told her that I wasn't going because I wanted to spend some time with you!"_ The recent events rang through her head and only wanted to make her fall to the road once more.

She started to walk around aimlessly. After much walking she came across the same spot where she had first laid eyes on Tamahome. She stopped walking and stood there. Her heart sank as she remembered him, her knight in shining armor. _Why Taka? Was I just not good enough for you anymore?_ Miaka quickly ran away from the spot that used to bring her joy, but now only sorrow.

Miaka walked into the town she thought she would never see again, Konan. The way of life for people didn't change, so it was like she never left. She didn't bring any money with her, so she couldn't even try to buy food. The last time she tried to buy food with her money she had been accused a thief! I mean c'mon now, a _thief?_ What did these people take her for anyway?

She asked a young man for directions, to make sure that she was heading in the right direction, to the former emperor Hotohori's palace. As soon as she began to ask him a question the young boy was pulled away by his mother, leaving Miaka alone in a city where she had once known.

As she walked around the city she heard the whispers of the people around her.

_"Did you see what she is wearing?" _Came the voice of a man on the street.

_"It's like she's not from around here!" _The woman he was with replied.

_"Hey… didn't the legendary priestess of Suzaku wear funny clothes too?"_

_"Yeah! She did! Do you think it's her?"_

_"The priestess of Suzaku? No way… didn't you hear the legend right? It says that the priestess left Konan for good! That Priestess of Seiryu banished her from ever coming back into this world!" _The man replied hastily.

Miaka couldn't help but smile at the townspeople's gossip. She _was_ the Priestess of Suzaku after all. Let them talk.

Tasuki woke up feeling a lot better. His head no longer hurt, but it was filled with a different kind if feeling. Like something or _someone_ had filled up his body with their soul.

He jumped out of bed and took his tessen off of the table that stood near his bed. As he left the room he passed his mirror and caught a glimpse of the kanji on his arm. This meant that he was supposed to protect the priestess of Suzaku, but how could he when they were in two different worlds? He quickly took his view off of his mirror and left the room.

He set off for they city soon after he awoke. The sun had risen about an hour ago and the rays felt nice on his face.

He entered town about 30 minutes later. The people seemed to be acting differently today than most days. He walked past a couple talking quickly about something that didn't catch his attention. He just kept on walking past venders that sold a wide range of things. He finally bought some meat buns and continued on his way until he found a conversation that he was able to comprehend.

"Yeah! I heard she was wearing some strange clothing and she was alone!" Tasuki listened closer.

"Some people are saying that she could possibly be the priestess of Suzaku!"

"The priestess of Suzaku? _Miaka…is… here?"_ Tasuki quietly said to himself. He listened again to the conversation that the two men were having.

"Do you believe she is the priestess?"

"Could be… who knows! I haven't seen her yet."

"Well I think it's her." The younger of the two men said.

"Believe whatever you want… I can't even say for sure that she is even here!" Tasuki walked up to the two men.

"Where did you hear that the priestess of Suzaku is here in Konan?" Tasuki asked.

"I heard it on the street from some old woman."

"I see." Tasuki said, a little disappointed, "Did you happen to hear what she looked like?"

"No."

"Fine." Tasuki left the two men and went in search for this girl with strange clothes. He just prayed to Suzaku that Miaka had finally come to save him from a life of loneliness.

Miaka sat down at the less-crowded end of the city, watching as people walked by her. The sun was getting warmer by the second. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and leaned against the building.

_Jeez… I thought I would have run into Tasuki or Chichiri by now… when I first came into the book, Tamahome found me right away. _The image of Tamahome crossed her mind and brought a tear to her eye. She thought she would get over him easily, considering the way they broke up. But even back then, before Tamahome was brought to her world, she had found it impossible to free her heart from Tamahome.

There was a never-ending rumor that she was the priestess from long ago, that she had finally returned to Konan that people couldn't seem to stop talking about. She tried to ignore them, but it was all around her.

Tasuki was getting tired of searching for this 'priestess'. He had been searching for a full hour but no one seemed to know anything about her. He was getting overheated and decided to give up. He walked toward the other side of town that no one ever goes to; it's like they had abandoned it. There was a human sitting against a building using its shade to block the sunlight. As he approached he began to realize that it wasn't just a human, it was a girl. She was wearing a short forest green colored skirt and was wearing a white blouse.

_Could it be?… Miaka?_ Tasuki found himself sweating even more as he approached the hunched-over girl. Her auburn hair laid beautifully down her back. If it was Miaka then her hair had gotten longer since he'd last seen her. She looked as if she was crying, and he hesitated to touch her. He reached out his hand and realized that he was shaking. He rested his hand on her shoulder very gently. She jumped and he felt her body freeze.

"Leave me alone!" Miaka said at the stranger that stood behind her.

"Miaka?" Tasuki asked. Miaka could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to face her tessen-bearing seishi standing behind her, with his hand resting on her shoulder. She had tear marks that made a path down her cheek.

"T…Tasuki?" Miaka's voice cracked as she tried to say his name.

"Miaka… why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Tasuki asked, concern flooding over his face.

"Oh Tasuki!" Miaka said before she captured him in a hug. If this had been what happened when Tasuki first took Miaka when he met her with his mountain bandits, then he probably would've thought she was insane. But this time however, he gladly returned the hug.

_Thank Suzaku she's safe! _Tasuki found himself praying as they hugged each other on the outskirts of the city. Miaka finally let him go after what seemed like hours, but was really 5 minutes.

When she looked up into his eyes she saw the gentleness that still rested inside of him. His gorgeous amber eyes catching the sun made her want to melt into his arms.

"Is everything okay?" He finally asked after awhile.

"I guess." Was all that Miaka said.

"You look tired."

"I'm not… I'm okay, really." Miaka tried to be herself, but it was no use. Tasuki could tell already that something was wrong. He decided against forcing it out of her, she'd tell him when she felt it was the right time.

"We should get you out of here." Tasuki said.

"I'm fine!" Miaka said. But jeez… the sun was getting _hot._ Miaka felt herself sweating like crazy.

"I'll take you back to my village… it's only about-… Miaka?" Tasuki watched as his precious Miaka close her eyes and fall unconscious.

Tasuki approached his village with Miaka in his arms bridal style. She was motionless in his arms, and she was surprisingly light… for a glutton. He laid her down on his bed and watched her and her chest rose up and down in rhythm of her steady breathing.

_The heat must've gotten to her._ Tasuki mused. He went to the kitchen and got a cold cloth to put on her forehead.

1 day later

Tasuki watched as Miaka stirred in his bed. She had been out cold for a solid 24 hours. She opened her eyes to find Tasuki waiting beside her.

"Where am I?" Miaka asked.

"You are at my house in Konan… you've been sleeping for the past day… are you feeling any better?"

"I think so."

"Say, why isn't Tama with you?" Tasuki asked. Miaka's eyes became glassy looking and rolled over so she wasn't facing Tasuki anymore.

"I…We… I don't know." Tasuki didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to say anymore about it.

"Oh…" Miaka rolled back over so she was now facing Tasuki. He looked worried about her, so she decided to try to act like everything was fine.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Miaka said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I see that you haven't changed." Tasuki said with a laugh. He got up and started to walk away but he stopped when he heard Miaka speak.

"Thank-you Tasuki."

Miaka ate happily as she sat with Tasuki. He had barely touched his food, so Miaka took the liberty of eating his share too.

"Thanks Tasuki! The food was great!" Miaka said as she finally filled her stomach. Tasuki smiled at her and nodded his head in gratitude.

"Where is Chichiri?" Miaka asked.

"Chichiri is…um… well after you left he went off alone again. He said something about needing to get away for a while-" He stopped when he saw Miaka's expression turn from content to sadness.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki asked.

"Why? Why would you split up? The only two remaining seishi… I just don't get it… I came back here because I knew that I could be wit the two of you and be happy…"

"Are you not happy, Miaka?" Tasuki asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would you need to come here to be happy? What is wrong with your world?" Miaka looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Chichiri also said that if I needed him, he'd know. He'd come back to Konan if something were wrong. If he still is the same old Chichiri, then he probably sensed your chi by now and is already on his way back." This seemed to brighten Miaka's mood. Although Chichiri never said any of those things, he knew Chichiri would come back as soon as Miaka arrived in Konan.

Miaka searched her mind for ways to keep the topic of conversation off of Taka for a while. Tasuki knew something was up, he wasn't stupid. She just wanted to delay the news for a little bit, at least until Chichiri showed up… if he ever did.

"I have an idea!" Miaka exclaimed after a long period of silence.

"What?"

"We can go and look for him!"

"Who?"

"Chichiri!"

"Have you lost it? I don't know where he is, and who is to say that he still is in Konan anymore?"

"Oh." Miaka knew that her idea was dumb…but at least it kept Tasuki's mind away from Taka.

Tasuki stared across the table over into Miaka's hazel eyes. They were just like he remembered. Maybe this time he'd have that second chance with Miaka, now that Tama wasn't here… physically in Konan. He wanted to reach across the table and touch her cheek with his fingertips, he wanted to hold her as the sun set beneath the horizon, how he wanted her to be _his._

"I think I'm going to go to bed now… I think I just need one more good night's rest and by tomorrow I will be okay." Tasuki nodded his head and helped Miaka back to his room.

Miaka got into bed while a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Thanks again Tasuki."

"No problem."

"Is this your room?" Miaka said, looking around.

"Yep… this is it."

"Then were are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it… just get some sleep." Tasuki watched as Miaka nodded off into a peaceful sleep. He reached out his hand and slid it gently across Miaka's cheek. He couldn't believe it; she was actually back in Konan! But where did that leave Tama? Tasuki discarded that last question… Suzaku had answered his prayers. Tasuki lowered himself so that his face was just above Miaka's. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the sleeping priestess alone.

A/N: Aww.. Tasuki is in love with Miaka! Let me know what you think, or what you want to have happen! Now, if you've taken the time to read this far, then just please leave a review! I'll take you a few seconds but will make me a very happy writer!

Bubbles078 xoxox


	3. The return of a fellow seishi

Hey guys… please don't hate me for not updating… but with school starting up and tennis practice taking up most of my day… things have been a little crazy. But here it is… the LONG awaited chapter 3. I promise that I will try my hardest to update sooner… Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The return of a fellow seishi**

Miaka woke up to find herself in a strange room that she had never remembered being in. _Where am I?_ Miaka rubbed her throbbing head, not able to get the pain to go away. Getting up slowly, Miaka sat up in her bed. She heard someone in the other room, trying to be quiet… but they weren't doing a very good job of it. She heard a glass hit the floor followed quickly by "Dammit". Getting out of bed, she went over to the door and looked around it to see Tasuki picking up the shattered pieces and cursing under his breath. She quickly closed the door and leaned up against it. She felt sweat trickling down her neck… there he was. Tasuki. He must've been watching over her while she was sick. It all had started coming back to her now… the recent events following hers and Tamahome's breakup.

…their breakup…

It was all coming back to her now…Taka bringing another girl home.

_Miaka looked over at the girl that was standing at Taka's side, "And who's she?"_

_"Nobody." Taka answered._

_"Don't tell me nobody! Who is she?" Miaka asked again. The girl that was standing next to Taka wrapped her arm around Taka's waist. This was answer enough for her._

_"Miaka, this isn't what it looks like."_

_"Well that's a relief! Because it looked to me like you are cheating on me."_

_"Miaka…" Taka started._

_"Save it Taka." Miaka got up form the couch. As much as it hurt for her to say this she knew it had to be said, "Taka… it's over."_

Tears now formed in her eyes. How stupid could she get? She thought that Taka loved her, but not everything is as good as it seems.

Tasuki picked up the last piece of glass and threw it away. He had heard Miaka crying but he didn't go try to help her, he wouldn't be of much help. It had to have something to do with Tamahome or Taka, whatever the hell he calls himself these days.

Suddenly Miaka stopped crying and he saw her open the door, looking towards the ground.

"Miaka…" Tasuki started. Miaka looked up form the ground, obviously startled.

"T-Tasuki? I didn't realize you were here." She said lying. Tasuki looked into her eyes, which had turned a pale shade of red and they had started to turn a little puffy.

"Miaka… whatza matter?" Tasuki asked going to her side and wiping the remaining tears off of her face.

"Nothing…" Miaka managed to whisper.

"Don't tell me nothing." Tasuki said, pushing her against a wall. Her eyes filled with fear.

"Listen… sumthin' is wrong with ya. Tell me what it is." Tasuki loosened his grip on her shoulders a little bit.

"Tasuki…?"

"What?"

"…"

"What!" Tasuki asked, sounding more annoyed then he intended to be.

"Nevermind."

"Miaka…"

"Nevermind." Miaka decided against telling Tasuki about Taka, she wasn't ready yet. Tasuki let go of Miaka's shoulders but still remained in front of her. She was looking towards the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.

Tasuki could tell that Miaka was purposely trying to avoid looking at him, and he wasn't going to move until she caved in. He wanted her back for a reason… and things weren't going as planned.

Miaka couldn't stand it anymore. She finally looked up and her eyes met Tasuki's. His amber eyes were powerful and his gaze did not stray from hers. Miaka began to blush slightly… in some weird, twisted way… Tasuki looked sorta… _hot._ Which sorta made Miaka feel a little awkward.

Tasuki finally let her go, but she didn't move away, she just stared back into his eyes, not knowing what to do.

"You can just tell me when you're ready." Tasuki said, after he realized that Miaka wasn't going to say anything. Miaka watched as Tasuki went into another room, cursing under his breath.

"Miaka?" a blue haired monk said as Miaka's chi had finally became noticeable.

"Why is she possibly here no da?" He added as he stood up from the log he was currently sitting on. He recognized the other chi that came from the same source as hers, and it wasn't Taka's, but the fiery haired seishi, Tasuki.

The monk grabbed his kasa and began to go towards the priestess' chi. If she was here, something had to be wrong.

Taka decided to take a walk after Miaka ran out of the house like that.

"_Taka… it's over."_ Miaka's voice kept ringing in his head. He screwed up, real bad too. Miaka deserved better than this.

"Where could she possibly have gone?" he said quietly to himself as he walked the lonely streets of the night. He looked down at the engagement ring Miaka had given him the day he planned to return into the book, back to Konan. She cried, she didn't want to see him go. After all they had been through together… he really messed it up.

Miaka went outside, the warm afternoon sun felt good against her skin. Her mind wandered onto the thought of Tasuki. He was always so protective of her… and now, at a time when she needed him the most, she didn't even have the courage to tell him what's on her mind.

Tasuki watched Miaka sit on a rock from the window in his room. She was always so happy, but that was 4 years ago. Back when she was with Tamahome. She always had a smile on her face…but he hasn't seen that smile since she came back to Konan. He was determined, not only to make her happy… but to also bring that smile back on her face.

A few hours later

Miaka had barely spoken to Tasuki since their encounter that morning, but she kept thinking of him. He had gotten more masculine since she had left and had seen him last. Could she dare to say that maybe she was starting to have mixed emotions for a certain seishi of hers?

Miaka's thoughts were interrupted as an oh-to-familiar looking object started to descend before her eyes.

"CHICHIRI!" Miaka said she got up and ran over to the monk's kasa. Chichiri emerged from it head first and he immediately was caught in a hug from Miaka.

"It's good to see you Miaka." Chichiri said as he returned her embrace.

"Oh Chichiri! It's been so long!" Miaka replied. Chichiri still looked like his same old self. It's like nothing had changed about him since she last left the Universe of the Four Gods.

Chichiri let Miaka go and asked, "So Miaka… what brings you back to Konan? Is Tamahome with you?" At this question Chichiri saw Miaka's expression go from joy to sadness.

"Taka- I mean Tamahome, isn't here…it's just me." Miaka tried to bring a smile to her face, but found it hard. Chichiri recognized this immediately and changed the subject.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri said as Tasuki emerged from his house.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki replied. Tasuki and Chichiri began talking amongst themselves. Miaka looked over at her two loyal seishi.

_It's good to be home._ Miaka said to herself.

Tasuki looked over at Miaka who for the first time in days, smiled. _That's how I like her._

A/N: OMG! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! And this is def. not as long as my other chapters but I wanted to put something up here… you guys have been waiting long enough. I know Tasuki and Miaka weren't together a lot in this chapter… but I plan to change that in the next chapter or so. Please R&R!

bubbles078 xoxox


	4. A New Love?

Disclaimer on chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry, again, that it took so long to update... SORRY! but here it is.. i just finished it last night... and thanks again to Mitsuki for helping to beta this for me! I really appreciate it! So here we go.. CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4: A New Love? 

"So Chiri, where'd ya run off to?" Tasuki asked the monk, while pouring himself a glass. 

"Well, I went back to Hôkkan region to find some peace after Miaka and Tamahome left. But as soon as I felt Miaka-chan's chi back in Konan I came back as soon as I could. I was wondering why I didn't feel Tamahome's chi as well…" Chichiri glanced over to Tasuki, who was shaking his head as if to say 'Not a good topic'. Chichiri didn't want to talk about a sore topic right then, not when they all met up after so long so he started on another one. 

"So Miaka-chan… what brings you back to Konan no da?" he asked while Miaka searched for an answer, one that didn't involve Taka. 

"Do I have to have a reason to come back and see you guys?" Miaka said quietly. 

Tasuki could feel something building up inside of Miaka. Something he had been trying to get out of here since she first got back to Konan. 

"You know what? I bet the two of you have a lot of catching up to do… I think that I'm going to go outside for a little while." Miaka sat up from the table and headed towards the door. Tasuki watched Miaka longingly, wanting her to come back and sit at the table. But he couldn't let Chichiri know that he was falling in love with Miaka. 

"What's wrong with Miaka-chan no da?" 

"How the hell am I supposed t'know?" Tasuki asked while taking a swig of sake. 

Miaka stepped out of Tasuki's house into the fresh air. 'They needed some time to themselves.' Miaka kept saying to herself, but she knew deep down inside she left because they kept reminding her of Taka. She sat down under the nearest tree and watched the breeze move its leaves around. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked back towards the house to see Tasuki and Chichiri laughing together. _At last… _Miaka thought to herself. 

"So Tasuki, when did Miaka-chan arrive no da?" 

"Just now Chiri" 

"Did Miaka-chan tell you why Tamahome isn't here with her no da?" 

"HOW T'HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHY TAMA ISN'T HERE!" 

"Okay no da..." Chichiri looked over out the window to see Miaka sitting by herself underneath the tree. _Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to her alone later…_ Chichiri thought to himself. 

"I don't know what's wrong with Miaka… Been tryin' to get 'er to talk t'me since she got here." Tasuki, too, looked out the window towards Miaka. It hurt him inside to see her like this. He only wished there was something that he could do. 

"I'm gonna talk t'her," Tasuki said, rising from his chair. 

"Ah, wait, Tasuki," Chichiri started to object. 

"No… Miaka... Miaka is still a dear friend, and I'm not blind. Somethin' happened, and I want t'help her, so I need t'talk with her." Tasuki walked out of his house, leaving Chichiri staring at the seat where Tasuki just was. Miaka noticed Tasuki walking over towards her and began to blush. _What could he want…? I thought he was talking to Chichiri…_ Miaka thought to herself as the redheaded seishi approached her. 

"Miaka… I've known ya for ages now. I can see somethin' is up, so tell me and I'll help ya out!" 

Miaka looked down at the dirt and said, 

"Nothing's wrong Tasuki… I am perfectly fine." 

"Like hell ya are! 

If ya don't tell me… I'll… I'll…" Tasuki couldn't finish his 

sentence. 

"You'll what, Tasuki? What are you going to 

do?" 

"Don't ya understand why I care about ya so much?" 

Tasuki said, making sure their eyes made contact. 

Miaka remained silent. The truth is that she really had no idea why Tasuki cared about her so much. She always figured out that it was because he was one of her seishi. 

"Don't ya realize that since I met ya, I've started to hate girls less?" Miaka shook her head. Tasuki let out a sigh, thinking of another way to make her understand. 

"Don't ya realize that… I love ya?" Tasuki held his gaze, unafraid about what he had just said. Miaka, on the other hand, was having trouble holding her gaze… did he just say what she thought he said? 

"Ever since ya left Konan with Tama I've missed ya, and now that yer back here… ya can't leave me… not again." Tasuki knew that Miaka was still in shock. Tasuki grabbed her shoulders and drew her into a deep kiss. Tasuki waited for this moment for a long time. Miaka was slow to respond to Tasuki's kiss, but she eventually caved in and kissed Tasuki back. 

Miaka felt Tasuki's tongue asking for entrance against her lips. Miaka granted him his wish and let him explore her mouth. Tasuki kissed differently than Taka did. Tasuki had the passion that Tamahome once had. Taka's kiss had lost its passion… probably because his kiss belonged to someone else. 

Miaka let herself relax against the tree she was leaning on. She couldn't believe how different Tasuki was acting. He never led Miaka to believe that he had any interest in her before. _Why all of a sudden?_

Miaka was the first to pull away. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Tasuki. His face was a faint shade of red, but he held Miaka's gaze, locking it into his own. She found it hard to look away. Tasuki was impatiently waiting for a response from Miaka… but she wasn't moving. After about five minutes of waiting he finally gave up. He let go of Miaka's shoulders and stood up. Without a word, he walked away, finally giving up. 

Miaka sat with her back to the tree, completely speechless. She touched her fingertips to her lips gently, wondering why he had just done that and why had he walked away. Miaka finally stood up from her spot at the tree, knowing that Tasuki wasn't going to come back to her right then… he had just kissed her, and she hadn't even given him a smile. 

She walked slowly into Tasuki's house to find Chichiri no longer at the table but in 

Tasuki's room. He was rummaging through Tasuki's stuff like it was his own. He 

heard Miaka open the door, but pretended like he hadn't. 

Miaka walked over next to Chichiri but didn't say a word. 

"Can you tell me the real reason about why you're back in Konan no da?" Chichiri 

asked. 

"Why is it so hard to believe that I came back here to see you guys?" Miaka replied. 

"Because your connection into the Universe of the Four Gods was cut off… either something terrible is about to happen, or you needed to get away from something back home no da." Miaka stared at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. _How could he possibly know that something isn't right?_

"I will listen if you're ready to tell me… where is Tamahome no da?" Miaka kept on staring at Chichiri not knowing what to say to him. Tears began to fill her eyes once again as she embraced her monk seishi. Chichiri, not knowing what to do, hugged her back. 

"It was horrible!" Miaka said between sobs. 

"It's okay no da." 

"No it's not! He-" 

Miaka paused to take a deep breath. Chichiri listened closely. 

"I was waiting for Taka- I mean Tamahome to come home… we were supposed to go out 

to the movies with Yui…" Miaka looked up at Chichiri. 

"Yui is the one that became the priestess of Seiryu right no da?" 

"Yeah… well he called me and said that I should go on to the movies with Yui and that I shouldn't wait for him to get home. Well I decided not to go to the movies because I really wanted to see Tamahome. So I waited home for him, and when he came home… he was with-" Miaka started to cry again. 

"What did he come home with no da?" 

"This girl…I've never even seen her before. He must've met her when he was at his 

job." Chichiri's expression went from confusion to a mixed emotion of 

anger and sadness. 

"And then I got upset and I told him it was over, and ran out of the house… that's when I wished upon this star, so I can come back to Konan and see you two. But when I found out that the two of you separated after we left, I got even more upset… but it doesn't matter… Tamahome and I are no longer together. I didn't even see it coming…" Miaka's voice trailed off. Chichiri's hug tightened as Miaka told her story. 

_I can't believe it… their love was able to pass through different dimensions… this isn't right no da. _Chichiri thought to himself. 

Miaka's crying slowly came to an end, her tears had made Chichiri's kesa damp. 

"Does Tasuki know about this no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"No… I didn't tell him yet…" Miaka felt a little guilty about it now, "But don't tell him… I'll do it. Just not now… maybe a little later." Chichiri agreed and Miaka finally let go. 

"I'm sorry Miaka…" 

"No… it's okay… I think I'll be fine." Miaka gave Chichiri a smile of gratitude as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

She went to look for Tasuki, leaving Chichiri alone in Tasuki's room. Chichiri 

stared at Miaka as she left him alone in Tasuki's room once again. 

Tasuki walked about the forest near his house aimlessly, thinking about what had happened only minutes before. _That kiss…_ He had never kissed a girl like that before and probably wouldn't ever if it hadn't been for Miaka. 

She had a special way of making his stomach jump whenever their eyes met. He wasn't sure if what he had done would change things between them… but there was no turning back. What he did was done, and nothing could change that.

A/N: so there it was... i hope it was worth the wait! Well, please let me know what you think... it means a lot... i will try to get the next chapter up sooner... i will try.. no promises though. We just had our first snowfall last Wednesday... it's really pretty. But anyway... please R&R!

bubbles078 xoxox 


	5. I might know where she is

A/N: um... SORRY! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated ths story... and I feel HORRIBLE!looks awayAnd if anyone is still reading this: THANKS! It's because of you guys that I've kept up with this story. I've had major writers block and then there is the fact of me being somewhat of a procrastinator... although my friends(mainly Emily) will say I'm an astinator (opposite of procrastinator) but I really hope this was worth the long wait... if it's not, please give me some constructive criticism. But enough of my talking... enjoy chapter five! This chapter is dedicated to Kristall because she made me aware that it's been awhile since I've updated this chapter! Thanks again Kristall!

Chapter 5- I might know where she is…

Miaka left Tasuki's house once again, but in this time she was looking for Tasuki. She wasn't familiar with this area so she didn't even know where to even begin to look for him. She walked in the direction of the tree where they had shared their first kiss together. The air was getting more and more chilly as the minutes passed and the slight breeze that brushed her face wasn't of any help to her.

When she had finally reached the tree she let her mind think back to Tasuki's face, but most importantly… his lips. They were so soft and gentle, which was not something you would think of when you thought of the tessen- wielding seishi. She slowly walked over to it and gently put her fingertips to the bark on the tree. A smile sweetly crossed over her face.

A quiet ruffling of leaves reached her ears and made her jump. She quickly turned around to see Tasuki approaching her.

"I thought I'd find ya here." Tasuki said.

"Tasuki I..."

"Don't say anything. I knew what I did was out of line… but you have ta…" Miaka had already walked over to Tasuki so that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Listen to me. I know I probably gave you the wrong impression earlier, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you. But you have to understand that I had given my life to Taka. Then I came here… and saw you again for the first time in a very long time… something came over me. It felt like I first came to Konan and met Tamahome for the very first time." Tasuki had a warm smile form on his lips for he knew what the priestess was getting at, but since she was the same naïve Miaka she always was… she had a hard time explaining herself. Tasuki put a finger to her lips and she immediately stopped talking.

"I understand… you don't have ta explain yerself." Miaka removed Tasuki's finger from her lips and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I know… I'm just having a hard time opening my heart again." She gave Tasuki a faint smile.

"I dunno what happened with you n' Tama… but yer with me now. I'm different than 'em n' also…" Tasuki didn't have the chance to finish what he wanted to say for Miaka had him locked in a tight hug. Tasuki didn't even hesitate to put his arms around her. His arms slid around her waist and held her tightly. Nothing was said between the two of them, and nothing needed to be said.

Chichiri stood behind a tree not even ten feet away. He watched the whole thing but turned away when Tasuki held Miaka in her arms.

"Maybe Tasuki was the man Miaka was fated to end up with no da."

The next morning, Miaka had to shield her eyes from the sun that was entering her room from the open window next to her bed. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes and let a yawn escape from her mouth. She walked over to the mirror in her room and began to run her fingers through her hair. Something on her hand caught her eye, and when she looked down at it she had to stifle back tears.

"Mine and Taka's wedding ring…" The image of her ring quickly became blurry, "I can't keep doing this to myself…" She wanted to take her ring off, but somehow she couldn't gather the strength to do it. She heard her two seishi talking outside of her room very quietly. She quietly walked over to her door and put her ear to it in order to hear what they were saying.

"Why don'tcha just tell me wha happen'd with Miaka n' Tama?" Tasuki said in a harsh tone.

"I told you before that you're just going to have to find out for yourself no da."

"Listen ta me Chichiri, I need ta know what happen'd!"

"Then why can't you just ask her yourself no da? It seems like she's awake now anyway." Chichiri said as soon as he had felt Miaka's chi. Tasuki quickly turned around and Miaka stepped away from the doorway.

"Good morning you two!" Miaka said as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Ah… G'morning Miaka…" Tasuki said, trying to avoid what she might have overheard.

"Man am I hungry! I feel like I haven't eaten anything in a year!" Miaka said as she rubbed her stomach, "did you guys want me to cook anything?"

"NO!" They both said at once, remembering the last time Miaka cooked for them.

"I've gotten better with cooking since then!" Miaka said trying to defend herself.

"Well…. Actually Miaka… we already ate and uh… um… I'll see you two later no da!" Chichiri said as he left Tasuki's house.

Miaka shrugged it off and began to look through Tasuki's kitchen hungrily. Tasuki chuckled to himself at the sight of Miaka scrambling through his house.

"I guess you _really_ haven't changed much." Tasuki said. Miaka stopped her search and looked over at him. Their eyes met and her insides began to melt.

"Uh…" Miaka started, unable to find the right words to say to Tasuki.

"Well Ima be outside wit Chiri, so if ya need anythin' let me know." Tasuki said as he turned to leave.

"Tasuki wait…" Miaka started, "I want to tell you the real reason why I came back to Konan…" Tasuki turned away from the door and walked towards Miaka. The sudden closeness of Tasuki made her feel tense but she couldn't back down from telling him now.

"Well Taka-, Tamahome, doesn't love me anymore…" her voice dropped towards the end of her sentence, she didn't want to believe it herself, but now she had to come to reality and face the fact that she was never going tobe with Taka again.

"Whatcha mean Miaka? Somehow this doesn't seem like the Tama I know."

"I didn't think so either Tasuki. Until he came home one night with another girl." Tasuki's eyes seemed to then fill with concern.

Miaka felt herself break down and spill everything to Tasuki"-…we had plans to go with Yui to the movies and he was running late, as always. I told him that I would wait home for him so we could go together but he insisted that I go on without him. I told him that I would go, but I decided to stay home and surprise him. So I waited until he got home and when he walked in the door he brought home another girl. I guess he really expected me to go without him so he could have the house to himself for a few hours.

"I guess it's my own fault for not going to the movies, but I just thought he'd want to see me…" Tasuki cut her off.

"Miaka… it's not yer fault. I jus don't understand why Tama would do somethin' like this to ya."

"I know.. but I still feel like it is." Miaka forced a smile.

Meanwhile back in the present day…

Taka sat alone on his couch, thinking about how bad he screwed up. Miaka had been the only thing on his mind ever since she ran out on him not long ago. She hadn't come home and she wasn't at Yui's house either. She didn't know where she was as well, and she didn't even know that Miaka wasn't going to go to the movies until she never showed up when she was supposed to. Taka looked down at his hand here he still had on his wedding ring.

"I really blew it…" Taka had said over and over again ever since Miaka left. Taka got off of the couch and walked over into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes didn't seem to have that sparkle that they used to, not with the bags forming under them. His skin seemed to lose some of its color and his hair fell every which way across his head.

He quickly brushed his tousled hair and stepped outside for the first time since Miaka left. The sunwas very bright forcing him to shield his eyes from it. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he started to walk. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just needed to think.

"Hey Taka!" a familiar voice called out. Taka turned around to see Yui close behind him, a smile on her face with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Oh… hey Yui." Taka had no interest in talking to her.

"Have you heard from Miaka yet?"

"No… I don't know where she is." The smile had disappeared from her face.

"What happened to you guys the other night? You guys never showed up and we never got a call from you." Taka had forgotten that he hadn't told Yui what had happened.

"Nothing… nothing happened." Taka lied.

"Well she wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone where she was going if nothing happened, Taka. I'm not stupid… something happened and I know you know what it is." Taka looked away, he was obviously annoyed.

"Have you tried her pager?" Yui offered.

"Yea… it's back home. She didn't take it with her."

They both stood in silence for a little while and by the look on Taka's face, he obviously wanted to leave and be by himself.

"Taka… you don't think that…" Yui started.

"What are you talking about?" Taka asked. Yui looked down at Taka's left hand. It was still there. She took his hand and brought it up to the light so they both could see the tiny piece of jewlery shimmering in the light.

"Imight know where Miaka is." Yui said.

A/N: okay I just finished this chapter this morning. So please tell me your thoughts and if you didn't like anything...let me know! It's very helpful. But I swear I'll try to be better next time! looks away What! I WILL TRY!

Love you all!

bubbles078 xoxox


End file.
